


Desire of a Heart | Longing of a Soul

by Gwendal_Wincott



Series: Desire of a Heart | Longing of a Soul [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Tom Riddle, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute Kids, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Harry Potter, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-11-14 09:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18049826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwendal_Wincott/pseuds/Gwendal_Wincott
Summary: Words have power. Those words when spoken by two powerful sorcerers have too much magic.Enough magic to grant their wish.Enough magic for the two souls to always recognise each other. No matter what world or universe they are in, they would always choose each other.Someone once said love was the greatest magic of all.That very magic granted the wish of two wizards and entwined them forever in every world.





	1. Prologue

 

_After cleaning themselves, brushing and washing their faces, they’d gone to sleep. Harry had again kissed him before sleeping._

_“Good night, love,” Harry said sweetly to his lover. Tom gently smiled back and tightened his hold on Harry._

 

_He will never let go. Harry was his. In every life, in every universe; Harry Potter and he will be together._

_Unbeknownst to him, Harry was thinking the same thing._

 

_I’ll never let you go, Tom. You are mine forever. In this world, in every world. In every universe you and I will be with each other._

 

A white blue light filled the room long after Harry Potter and Tom Riddle were asleep. The two on the king sized bed didn’t notice as the room was flooded with otherworldly light. They didn’t notice the crackling of thunder and lightning outside. They didn’t notice anything, as they lay asleep in each other’s arms.

They didn’t know their wish had been granted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, this story or should I say collection of oneshots is a sequel of sorts to Eternal Promise.
> 
> This idea gave me an opportunity to write many Tomarry oneshots/drabbles. I’ll update the tags of the story with each chapter/oneshot.
> 
> Each oneshot is a standalone.
> 
> Originally, these stories were just supposed to be snippets in Eternal Promise, then I read some of them and I was like, nope. They deserve to be oneshots.
> 
> I really hope they are a good read. I really enjoyed writing them.
> 
> The above snippet is from chapter 15 of Eternal Promise, and the reason for the upcoming stories.


	2. Alpha/Beta/Omega AU

 

Tom snorted as he saw people grinding to each other shamelessly on the dance floor. He didn’t think what they were doing could be called dancing. He was drinking in one of the best bars in the city and the only thing in his mind was another drink. He just didn’t care for anybody.

 

His parents had never cared or treated him differently even if he was an alpha. His parents were betas and couldn’t give two shits about dating and secondary gender. There’s had been an arranged marriage and he knew what that sometimes did to people. His father disliked his mother, while she was hopelessly in love with him; more like obsessed with him.

But even if he disliked his wife, his father never cheated on her. With time he had accepted his fate. They were at least cordial to each other.

 

So, they never told him to find a guy because they knew what it was like to be in a forced arrangement. If their son wanted to be alone, that was his choice. He was happy and that’s what mattered to them.

 

_“My son’s love life is no one’s business but his own. If he is a billionaire, that’s his achievement. He took Riddle corporations to new heights, he has made us proud. He is happy with his life. If anyone bothers me and my wife again about this, I’ll sue your paper. Do you understand ? No wonder he doesn’t do interviews much, who’d want to with people like you ? ”_

_Merope smiled sadly as she heard her husband shouting on the phone. Tom Riddle Sr slammed the phone back and took deep breaths to calm himself. When he saw his wife standing outside the  room, he sighed. He went to her and patted her shoulder before going back to his office. His wife was too meek and had ended up crying when one of the reporters had said something very rude about their son._

_Their son had ruined the man, Smith Zacharias or something._

 

Tom smiled to himself and ordered another round of shots.  He’d heard his father shouting on the phone too and had smiled involuntarily.

He was happy in the knowledge that his parents cared for him.

 

He knew what the magazines and papers said about him. He knew the reasons behind those vile articles too.

Tom Marvolo Riddle, handsome, twenty eight year old genius, who’d graduated from college at eighteen years of age. Alpha, Billionaire and Arrogant.

 

People called him a narcissistic asshole who was rude and blunt to everyone.

 

Their favourite line about him was that he treated everyone like pests and thought he was above everyone. To him, other humans were nothing more than mere bugs.

 

Yeah right. That attitude was reserved for snotty assholes at the parties who didn’t know when to give up.

 

His office employees never had any complaint. They did their work and were never berated.

 

He didn’t _date._ That was everyone’s problem. Which if one looked closely, was a very serious issue. It was no one’s business if he wanted to be alone. He wasn’t answerable to anyone. He was handsome, his beauty was his and he didn’t think anyone had any right to him. People expected him to date, but he hated people. He hated socializing, throwing extravagant parties for no reason, acting like a flirt.

 

Disgusting. The very thought made him nauseous.

 

Being an alpha, a rich alpha, only made his situation worse. Alpha and omegas were unique. They felt love they had for their mates thousand times more than others. Omegas usually ended up with alphas.

 

He was so lost in his thoughts he didn’t even noticed as a messy haired guy sat down next to him. When he got out of his reverie he was stuck speechless by what he saw.

 

A beautiful young man who looked in his early twenties was drinking one beer after another. There were already two empty bottles near him.  He had messy black hair, vibrant green eyes, and was sporting a rosy blush on his pale cheeks.

 

The beauty stopped drinking for a minute and looked at him and smiled.

 

“Wow, you are really hot,” Harry said with a dopey grin on his face.

Tom didn’t know what to say to that. What he did know was that he didn’t feel angry this time.

 

The guy in front of him was an omega that was clear.

 

“Really?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Harry turned towards him and nodded excitedly.  “Yup, I’ve never seen someone so beautiful in my life.”

 

Tom had to smile at that. “Well, I wouldn’t be so sure. Haven’t you looked in the mirror before?”

 

Harry turned even redder and ducked his head.

 

“Wow, good looking and charming.” When he looked up, the tall black haired guy was still looking at him in amusement. He really was very beautiful with high cheekbones, strong jaw, dark grey eyes, and dark wavy hair. Yup, the man was perfect in every sense.

 

It was by chance he’d come here. His best friends had decided to get married and he’d thought it was about time. Ron and Hermione were driving him mad. He didn’t get what love was. He’d never even felt attraction to another person. But he knew it must be what his parents have. What his godfathers, Sirius and Remus have.

 

Now he had to go to two weddings, Ron and Hermone’s and Luna and Rolf’s.

 

He knew his time will come and it seemed like it was there after all. Because the guy in front of him was everything he ever wanted in the guy he wanted to marry.

 

Something about him was familiar but he wasn’t able to recall what.

 

“Well, I suppose I should tell you my name. Harry. Harry Potter,” he said while holding his hand out.

 

Tom took Harry’s hand in his and he didn’t know what came over him but he brought the delicate hand to his lips and kissed the back lightly. He had never done anything like this. He hated touching people. He was a virgin and damn proud of it. What the hell was wrong with being a virgin anyway ?

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Harry. My name is Tom Riddle.”

 

He waited for the stupid fawning but Harry just scrunched his face adorably and he felt happy for some reason.

 

“Well, nice to meet you, Tom. I have a feeling we’ve met before. Have we?” Harry asked in confusion. He felt like he’d seen this devastatingly handsome stranger before. He just couldn’t recall where.

 

Tom chuckled and shook his head. Harry must’ve seen him on television or on some magazine cover.

 

“Nope,” Tom said with a smile.

 

Harry shrugged and asked him what he did for a living.

 

They talked a lot and it was midnight by the time they were done. Tom didn’t know he could ever enjoy a conversation with another person. But Harry was…too nice. His father was a cop, his mother was a high school teacher. The green eyed beauty had decided to get drunk by himself because his friends had finally pulled their heads out of their asses.

They exchanged numbers and Harry kissed his cheek all the while blushing that pretty red.

Tom felt happy as he went back home. Harry was…very nice. He had never felt so content and warm when talking to another guy.

 

* * *

 

 

They started dating after a month. When Harry had realized Tom Riddle was that _Tom Riddle,_ he’d just hummed thoughtfully.

_“Well, I wouldn’t want everyone fawning at me. I don’t blame you for being wary,” Harry said innocently while drinking his milkshake._

_Tom’s heart had thudded in his chest and he knew in that moment that Harry was it for him._

 

They met each other’s parents and Tom found Mr. and Mrs. Potter very pleasant people. They were happy as long as their son was happy.

 

Harry thought Tom’s parents were very nice. They adored him and Tom’s mother had showered him with kisses when they had announced their engagement. Harry could see they were very happy for their son.

 

Tom’s father had threatened to burn anyone to ground if he found anyone was badgering Harry or his son.  The media was already afraid of Tom Riddle Sr and they knew the man will destroy them if they tried anything funny.

 

* * *

 

 

Six months later they got bonded. Their marriage had been a grand affair but Tom didn’t care. His eyes were only for his husband, Harry Riddle.

Both Harry and Tom had been elated when they’d found they will be each other’s first and last.

 

Tom kissed Harry gently, reverently, but something in him, the alpha in him wanted to shove his tongue inside his mate, his husband’s mouth and ravish him. He wanted to see Harry lose himself in the pleasure he gave him.

 

He felt smug as he noticed the red mark on Harry’s collarbone, the mark which will let the whole world know Harry was his. Just like he was Harry’s. Harry had bitten him with immense possessiveness a while back. He was proud to have Harry’s mark on the base of his neck.

 

“Tom, please,” Harry said imploringly. He wanted Tom to take him completely. He appreciated Tom’s gentle and reverent touches, but he wanted Tom to take him roughly. He wanted his alpha to make love to him without any inhibitions.

 

Harry’s voice snapped something in him. He had already prepared Harry before and entered his husband without much difficulty. Harry let out a moan as he felt Tom inside him. Tom looked at Harry to gauge his reaction and the alpha in him relaxed as he saw his omega nodding at him to move. He felt proud that he hadn’t hurt his mate.

 

He kept his thrusts gentle at first, but when Harry started moaning and tugged at his hair he lost control. He increased the pace and each thrust of his cock  made Harry see stars.

“Tom, ahh, Tom,” Harry moaned as Tom again hit his sweet spot. He didn’t even realise as Tom leaned down and captured his lips in a heart stopping kiss. Tom bit Harry’s petal soft lip and relished in the feeling of reducing his mate to this state.

He smiled smugly as Harry moaned when he entwined their tongues. Only he will ever see Harry like this. Harry was his forever. He continued to thrust inside his beloved’s tight heat, Harry's inner muscles clenching tightly around his cock. He pulled Harry’s leg over his shoulder and changed the angle, hitting his husband’s prostate with every thrust, making him scream his name in pleasure.

He closed his eyes as he felt his orgasm approaching. He let out a breath as he filled Harry with his cum. He stayed inside his lover since this was the first time. And he liked being inside Harry.

Harry opened his eyes dazedly and looked at Tom’s sweat streaked face. He whimpered. Tom was so beautiful. And his. Yes, this ethereal, exquisite alpha was his. He was Harry’s forever. He pulled Tom to him in a passionate kiss and smiled as Tom tangled his hands in his hair. Yes, this was happiness.

 

* * *

 

Hours later Tom groaned as he felt sensation in his cock. He opened his eyes and they lit up as they saw the scene in front of him. Harry was on his knees in front of him, licking his cock curiously, looking up at him with those beautiful green eyes.

“Harry, what are you doing?” Tom asked with a gentle smile. He had wanted to suck his mate first but it seems Harry had beaten him in that regard.

“I wanted to try. I am still surprised this fit inside me. I want to see if I can fit it in my mouth as well,” Tom closed his eyes in embarrassment and heard Harry’s amused laugh as he hardened at those words.

Harry licked the underside of his cock and grinned, “Well, here goes nothing.”

Harry couldn’t swallow Tom whole and just laughed when Tom came all over his face.

 

With time he did learn to give his alpha fantastic blowjobs. He wasn’t amused when he came down Tom’s throat on Tom’s first try. Tom was smug for weeks.

 

* * *

 

_**Two years later** _

 

Harry leaned into his alpha as he saw his mother, father and Tom’s parents playing with their twins. Anndrais Riddle and Anna Riddle were born a year ago.

 

Tom had literally felt like dying when he’d felt Harry’s pain through their bond. Tears had slipped from his eyes as he’d heard his mate, his eternal love, screaming when he was in labour.

It was only his and Harry’s parent’s hands on his shoulders which had stopped him from barging into the operation theatre.

 

_“Let go off me,” Tom snarled at his father and James Potter. They didn’t understand that Harry was in pain. He had put Harry in that position, he was responsible for his mate’s state._

_James and Tom Riddle Sr looked at each other but didn’t let go. They couldn’t do anything but keep a tight grip on Tom’s arms. Tom would not be able to help Harry even if he barged in. They were only able to hold him because he was allowing them too. If he really used his alpha strength, both of them would be on ground.  
_

 

But he’d forgotten everything when Harry had handed him their children. He couldn’t bear to regret Harry’s pregnancy when Harry looked so happy with their children.

_“They are proof of our love, Tom,” Harry had said softly._

 

He had kissed Harry’s forehead and had gently kissed the twins’ heads. They were perfect angels, a beautiful mixture of him and Harry. Anna's eyes were like her bearer’s, emerald green, while Anndrais’s were silver grey like his. 

They were adorable kids. They didn’t even make noise or cried at late hours. He’d smiled when he’d first seen Harry feeding them from his nipples.

And he had felt upset too.

Those were his to suck, to play with, to bite, to lick; not the little twerps. He’d felt extremely bad after thinking that. Feeling resentment towards his own offspring for sucking on his mate’s nipples so they could get nourishment ? He was weird.

 

Harry had laughed so hard when he’d told him that later. He had kept on scowling. It wasn’t funny.

 

_“They take all your attention away from me. I am not sure I want more,” Tom said irritably while playing with Harry’s beautiful locks._

_“Of course they do, they are yours.” Harry turned to him and kissed his jaw softly. “I’ll be more than happy to let you shower attention to my body after I am allowed to be intimate,” Harry said with smouldering eyes. Tom was adorable. “You can love me as much as you want, husband.”_

_Tom groaned and kissed Harry to shut him up._

 

_Harry kept his promise._

 

_Tom licked Harry’s nipple then blew hot hair over it. He tweaked the other between his fingers as he bit the first one again._

_“Ahhh, Tom,” Harry moaned and carded his hand in his mate’s wavy hair to keep him there. He loved when Tom showered him with affection. Took time to worship each and every part of his body, be it his cock, his ass, his chest, his neck, his back._

 

 

“I am so happy I went to that bar that day,” Harry said softly. Tom had given him everything. He felt Tom squeezing his shoulder and looked up to see that beautiful smile of his alpha which made him fall in love with him again and again.

“I am glad too,” Tom said and leaned down and captured his lips in a gentle kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make this a series since some of the stories are too long to be considered a oneshot / drabble. 
> 
> I hope the story was enjoyable.
> 
> Italics : Flashbacks


	3. Kindergarten AU

Harry Potter was playing with his lion plushie, when someone pulled his hair.

 

“Oww, why’d you do that,” Harry said in anger. It hurt. The black haired four year old boy glared at his classmate who was now standing in front of him, smirking. Tom Riddle was very pretty but he was also mean.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, here is the next one. What can I even say at this point xD 
> 
> I like writing fluffy stories of Harry/Tom. 
> 
> I hope it was a good read, and thanks once again for reading !
> 
>  
> 
> Edit : Since all the oneshots are turning out to be around or over 1k, I decided to post them as separate stories. 
> 
> Read the rest here : [Tomarry Kindergarten AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730168)


End file.
